Telephone calls connect the calling parties (callers) and the called parties (receivers) through connections over telecommunication networks. Mobile telecommunication devices can be used to make and receive telephone calls over a radio link when callers and receivers move around in wide geographic areas. The mobile telecommunication devices may be connected to a cellular network provided by a service provider and thus may access a public telephone network.
Current information technology allows a user to receive and answer a call from any of many phone numbers. For example, a user may activate a phone number as a Google Voice phone number and add additional phone numbers. Via Google Voice, when a call is received by the Google Voice phone number, all the registered phone numbers with Google Voice can ring simultaneously; a user may receive and answer the call on any of the ringing phones or through a web-based application.
Current information technology allows a mobile phone user to authorize certain people to view their current location. Using a location-aware mobile application, such as Google Latitude, a mobile phone user is able to map the user's cell phone location on Google Maps. The information of the location of a mobile phone user can be accessed by people who have permission to view the information.